


[Podfic] the longest shadows ever cast

by bookmarksorganization, semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Aziraphale and Crowley will be fine, BAMF Aziraphale, Bad Jokes, Banter, Bastard!Aziraphale, Canon-Typical Drinking, Crowley plays guitar, Dancing, Denial, Discussion of suicidal ideation, Film Noir, First Kiss, Gun Violence, Intrigue, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Organized Crime, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Pretentious Literary References, Smoking, Supporting Character Death, The Pirates of Penzance needed more stunt work, Time period-relevant sexism, except Obregon, fake marriage for like two seconds, fancy clothes, female-presenting Crowley, implied suicide of a character, inspired by the film Gilda, off-screen suicide of a minor character, projecting via Virgil, something vaguely adjacent to a love triangle but it’s just flirting, talking about their feelings, the characters from Gilda have been somewhat-changed, they have one brain cell between them, together they are worse, you definitely don't need to have seen Gilda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookmarksorganization/pseuds/bookmarksorganization, https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "the longest shadows ever cast" by bookmarksorganizationWritten and read for the Do It With Style Good Omens Mini Bang 2020Author's original summary:For almost five years, Aziraphale has largely been avoiding Crowley—unprepared to deal with the reality of his feelings after his realization in 1941. Their paths cross in Buenos Aires, when they stumble into working the same assignment for the first time in centuries: influencing the enigmatic manager of an illegal high-stakes casino.Faced with glamour, luxury, danger, and each other, Aziraphale and Crowley find themselves dancing closer to what separates them than ever before.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7
Collections: Good Omens Mini Bang





	[Podfic] the longest shadows ever cast

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The longest shadows ever cast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308355) by [bookmarksorganization](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookmarksorganization/pseuds/bookmarksorganization), [semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 2:09:51
  * **File Size:** 119 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1RxYvipk10kDpr317QMLNG-mpLzGLxZIe/view?usp=sharing)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1RxYvipk10kDpr317QMLNG-mpLzGLxZIe/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_the longest shadows ever cast_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308355)
  * **Author:** [bookmarksorganization](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookmarksorganization/pseuds/bookmarksorganization)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover Art:** semperfiona
  * **Music:** Pink Martini feat. Storm Large, "Amado Mio" 
  * **Additional Credits:** Fonts: Dusty Rose NF by Nick Curtis at 1001fonts.com, Mr Dafoe by Sudtipos at 1001fonts.com 




End file.
